Beauty And A Beat
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = ft. |year = 2012 |difficulty = (Classic) (Battle) (Mashup) |nogm = 5 (JD4) 4 (Sequels) |dg = |alt = Battle Puppet Master Mode |mode = Solo |pc = Blue Jeans |gc = Classic Broom Orange (Drop) Red (Beta) Battle Purple |lc = Cyan (JD4) Yellow (Post-''JD4'')|mashup = Ubisoft Club Unlockable (JD4)|pictos = 181 (JD4) 180 (Post-''JD4'') 99 (Mashup) |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |dlc = April 22, 2014 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) January 16, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |kcal=39 |dura=3:52|mc = Violet|nowc = BeautyAndABeatDLC}} "Beauty And A Beat" by ft. is featured on , (as a DLC), (as a DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The coach is a man who resembles a partying young adult. He is in a pair of blue stone-wash jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and a sleeveless vest jacket. His hair is styled in the same way wore his hair in 2012. He wears a pair of leather black boots. When the electro part hits, his shirt changes from blue to dark yellow. Battle Mode The coach remains largely unchanged in the Battle routine. However, his jeans are now blue and his shirt remains blue throughout the entire duration of the battle instead of transitioning between different colors. His hair is also combed neater. His glove is now purple. Beauty_coach_1.png|Classic (JD4) Beautyandabeatdlc coach 1 big.png|Classic (Post-JD4) Bodyrockvsloveyoulike coach 1.png|Battle Mode Background The background is a night time city with stars shooting around. The avatar is dancing on a light up ground in the high sky. When the electro part begins, the background turns into a kind of bokeh lights and yellow lines patterns. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine; in , there are 5 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 & 2: Right arm moves forward and down slowly. Gold Move 3: '''Arms bounce outward. '''Gold Move 4: Right arm is bent and near the head. (Note that this is only counted as a gold move on and some Party Master Mode moves.) Gold Move 5 (Gold Move 4 in post-JD4 games): Right arm moves straight and up. This is the final move of the routine. baabgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 baabgm3.png|Gold Move 3 baabgm4.png|Gold Move 4 (Only in ) baabgm5.png|Gold Move 5 Beatgm1_2.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 2 in-game Beatgm3_4.gif|Gold Moves 3 & 4 in-game Beatgm5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests ''Just Dance 4'' * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Finisher" Dance style * Get GOOD when "All I need" is sung Just Dance 2016 Beauty And A Beat appears in the following Dance Quest ''maps: * Grimoire Mashup ''Beauty And A Beat has a Mashup that is unlocked through normal play on the Wii but is unlocked through Ubisoft Club awards on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Ring My Bell'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''S.O.S'' *''Forget You'' *''E.T.'' *''Idealistic'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Ring My Bell'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''S.O.S'' *''Forget You'' *''E.T'' *''Idealistic'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Good Feeling (Extreme)'' *''It’s Raining Men'' *''What You Waiting For'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' Puppet Master Mode Beauty And A Beat has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * Beauty And A Beat * Lean/Pointing Queen/Sporty Clap/Snappy Dresser * Going Nowhere/Puppet Pulse/Let Go/Glitter Point * Grunge/Seesaw/Fly Away/Miami Waves * Sweep The Floor/Swinging Snap/Crazy Pin-Up/Point To The Future * Nerdy Swing/Waving Queen/Open Up/Open Your Heart * Fitness Wave/Nurse Wave/OVNI/Glitter Circle * Mod's Swim/Neon Flex/Spanish Groove/Exorcise * Comb Your Hair/Step Clap/Afro Swing/Glitter Star * Shake It/Puppet/Watch Out/Goofy Skipping * Hands 'N' Hips/Duck Dance/Party Whip/Vitamin C * Chick Dance/Mexican Guns/Punch 'N' Stomp/Cyber Man * Locomotion/Flying Farmer/80's Twist/Bouncer * Cheerlader's Punch/Night Nurse/Pin-Up Kick/Hypnotic Hands * Move Your Body/Hand Flick/Kilimanajaro/Wing It * Barking Mad/Whip 'N' Throw/Glam Swing/Relax * Locker Room/Storm Star/Not Human/Future Girl * Back To Blue/Out The Grave/Be Free/Windmill * Mod Star/Farmer's Jig/Action Movie/Get Gone * Cheer Snap/Neon Push/So Strange/Treadmill * Tribal Pose/Jazzy Push/Galactic Pulse/Power Circle * Hammer Time/Weather Girl/Crazy Drive/Headbang * Pec Push/Snap It Up/Chosen/Dub Step * You/Emergency/Hippie Swim/Heel Jump * Dude Twist/Tex Mex Rodeo/Feel Good/Heart Throb * Seatbelt/Double Wind Up/Afro Swing/Cyber Run * Rolling Punch/Rain Boots/Slap It/Moves Like A Star * Macho Lasso/Arm Pulse/Mime Box/Tear It Up * Gangsta Snap/Jazz Legs/Voodoo/Shuffling * Beauty And A Beat Battle Beauty And A Beat has a battle against Call Me Maybe. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Beauty And A Beat appears in the following Mashups: * 4x4 (Best of JD 4) * Animals (Club) * Bailando (Let's Rock!) * Circus (Show-Off) * Feel So Right * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * Just Dance * Prince Ali * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * #thatPOWER * Troublemaker Appearances in Playlists Beauty And A Beat appears in the following playlists: Just Dance Now * All Songs A-E * Solo Just Dance Unlimited * All Songs A-E * Just Dance 4 * Solo Captions Beauty And A Beat appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Admire Me * Dig It * Emotion Overdose * Feel The Beat * From The Inside * For You * Give It To Me * Knocking Hand * Pump Up Boy * Rocker Mime * Side Beat * Staggered Waves * Superstar * Talking To Me? * Trendy Slide * What's Up Trivia * "B***hes" and "wiener" (a slang term for male genitalia) are censored * Beauty And A Beat is the first song by Justin Bieber in the series. * Beauty And A Beat is the first song by Nicki Minaj in the series''.'' *In a promotional video by Ubisoft, Justin Bieber surprised his fans, who were playing his song and he got to dance to the routine.File:Justin_Bieber_Surprises_Lucky_Fans!_-_Just_Dance_4 **It is the most watched video on the official Just Dance YouTube channel with over 50 million views. *The music video of this song features the gameplay of the classic version of Good Feeling. *As a DLC on onward, the dancer's shirt is teal when selecting it, but not in the routine. **On the menu picture, the outline for the dancer is changed purple. *In Just Dance 2014 and beyond, the fourth gold move from the previous game is removed, and a few more moves are counted for while the dancer punches downward. *There is a glitch in its Uplay mashup on where two of the songs play at the same time. *In the Mashup, the dancer from the extreme version of Good Feeling doesn't turn black during such a part of his routine, like he did in the original. * As of Just Dance 2014, the coach of this song is used for placeholder images for when image assets are loading. * The coach's shirt in the Just Dance 2014 image assets are teal instead of light blue, despite the fact that the shirt is still light blue in the actual routine. * The avatar's hair and vest collar for and onward has been updated make it match with the coach more. **Additionally, the avatar's hair color is also brown, instead of dark blue. * In the Just Dance 4 Wii U exclusive title screen, if you look at the dancer for this song, you can notice that the dancer has a pinkish-red glove instead of a yellow glove, so the dancer was going to have a red glove during a bit of development. *This routine and Moves Like Jagger have appeared in five back-to-back games. *The pictograms keep having golden arrows even during the EDM parts, where the coach's glove becomes orange. *In Just Dance Now, the song was accidentally included in the "Recently Added" playlist for a short period of time. Gallery BeautyAndABeatJD4.png|''Beauty And A Beat'' beautyandabeatdlc.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' (Post-Just Dance 4) BeautyAndABeatinactive.png|''Beauty And A Beat'' on the Just Dance 4 menu BeautyAndABeatactive.png| cover BeautyAndABeat_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach Circusmu_cover_albumcoach.png| and cover Beauty And An Opener.png|''Beauty And A Beat'' on the menu BAAB Menu.png|Routine Selection Menu beautyandabeatdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover Beautyandabeatdlcavatar.png|Avatar on 358.png|Avatar on and later games 200358.png|Gold Avatar 300358.png|Diamond Avatar beautyandabeatjd4.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' in Just Dance 4 beautyandabeatjd2014.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' in Just Dance 2014 beauty-beat.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' in Just Dance Now beautyandabeatdancer.jpg|The dancer Beauty And A Beat Dancer.png|Dancer SH.PNG|Silhouettes which look like the dancer IMG_2014-09-15_03-08-27.jpeg|The dancer replacing María. Note that it says JD5 behind him. Ikoiko_cover@2x.jpg|The coach's silhouettes appearing in placeholders Glitch proof .jpg|This picture shows the proof for the glitch Baabpictosprites.png|Pictograms beautyandabeatextract1.PNG banner (2).png boxartlg.jpg Beauty_and_a_beat_beta_glove.jpg|Proof of the dancer having a red glove in the Wii U exclusive title screen for Just Dance 4 glitch building.gif|A shadow covering the coach's legs Beauty New.png|Proof of the song being included in the "Recently Added" playlist Videos Official Music Video Justin Bieber - Beauty And A Beat ft. Nicki Minaj Teasers Beauty And A Beat - Gameplay Teaser 1 (US) Beauty And A Beat - Gameplay Teaser 2 (US) Beauty And A Beat - Gameplay Teaser 3 (US) Beauty And A Beat - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4- Beauty and a Beat (Ft. Nicki Minaj) (Full Gameplay Wii) Just Dance 4 Beauty and a Beat, Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj (Mash-up) 5* Just Dance 4 Beauty And A Beat Puppet Master Mode (JD4) Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 4Beauty and a Beat, Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj (DLC avril) 5* Just Dance® 2015 - Beauty and a beat - 5 Stars* (DLC) Just_Dance_Now_-_Beauty_And_A_Beat Just Dance Unlimited - Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber ft. Nicky Minaj Extractions Just Dance 4 Beauty & A Beat Green Screen Extraction Beauty And A Beat Mashup (Just Dance 4 Extraction) Just Dance 4 Extract Beauty And A Beat (Puppet Master) Other Justin Bieber Surprises Lucky Fans! - Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation de:Beauty And A Beat Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Justin Bieber Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Mehdi Kerkouche